Hilda White
Hilda White is the female protagonist from Pokemon Black and White. She has been seen since the very beginning of the blog, being featured in the very first post. Her last name comes from her fanname before Pokemon Black and White came out in America. In the Games Hilda is the female protagonist in Pokemon Black and White. When chosen as the player character, she sets off on her journey with her childhood friends Cheren and Bianca. She later helps to defeat Team Plasma and eventually become the champion. When not chosen, she only serves as your battle partner when you challenge the double train on the battle subway. On this blog, it seems the latter has been chosen, as Hilbert interacts with Cheren and Bianca more than Hilda. Personality Hilda is a flirtatious and happy girl. She is known to be a badass when need be, and enjoys herself very much. She is usually seen with N, her main love interest. Major blog events Hilda, having been appearing since the very first post, is a consistent feature in the blog. One of the main events she has done is get married to N, in one of the blog's first long posts. Before that, she had a bachelorette party, in which the PokeSim's great love for spraying each other with nectar was shown. Hilda herself sprayed Burgh (who invited himself) and later exclaimed her love of nachos. Other than that, Hilda has mainly been seen posted with N, doing various romantic things, such as watching the stars, dancing, and receiving flowers from one another. In the alternate neighborhood, Hilda has been seen as an extremely bad mother, as she carries her baby around in glitchtastic ways. Hilda was one of the sims bitten by VampCheren during his reign, although it was apparently only for plasma and not to turn her, as she was not seen as a vampire. Major fan events Many fan-sims of Hilda have appeared on the blog. In addition, Hilda has appeared in a lot of fanart, mostly including N. Tori, the admin of the blog, has also cosplayed as Hilda once as well. Relationsips N N is Hilda's main love interest, appearing as such from the very begining of the blog. The shipping, known as ''FerriswheelShipping, ''is very popular in the Pokemon fandom, and is one of Tori's favorites. In all of the towns, N and Hilda are together, and apparently have a very strong relationship. In one town, the two got married and had a child. Hilda has been seen putting up with N's strange quirks, describing him as "adorable." N, in turn, can be seen giving Hilda all the flower's she'd like, going on dates with her, and getting jealous when VampCheren bit her. During the blog's short "hypothetical babies" segment, N and Hilda was one of the featured couples, having a daughter named Shelley who died by meteor. Cheren Cheren and Hilda apparently have at least a small romantic relationship. During VampCheren's reign, Hilda was one of the sims to offer him plasma, and the only one he bit on the neck, which is only done between romantic interests in ''The Sims 3. ''Cheren also called Hilda at least three times duing her bachelorette party, indicating they are at least close friends. Cilan Cilan also has a crush on Hilda, being seen at the very begining of the blog, while he danced with her. Later, when Cilan saw Hilda as he jumped on a trampoline, he fell off in pure excitement. Cilan also gave Hilda flowers once while N was distracted. However, Cilan hasn't been seen being romantic to Hilda lately, as he is in a longstanding relationship with Iris. Trip Before Trip was deleted from the town, he was seen constantly taking pictures of Hilda. Palmer In the altenate town, Palmer expressed interest in breaking up Hilda and N's marriage. He was, however, unsuccessful. Traits *Brave *Ambitious *Flirty *Party Animal *Adventurous Download Hilda is a PokeSim available for download. Hilda's shirt, Hilda’s hair Hilda’s shorts Hilda. (This download also includes N)